Entrando Numa Fria
by Mary Spn
Summary: Desde o momento em que o conheci, eu sabia que a minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Acabei descobrindo também que, onde tem Jared, tem confusão. Mas quem disse que isso é uma coisa ruim? - Presente de Aniversário da Miss Dartmoor


**Título:** Entrando Numa Fria

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Shipper:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse:** Desde o momento em que o conheci, eu sabia que a minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Acabei descobrindo também que, onde tem Jared, tem confusão. Mas quem disse que isso é uma coisa ruim?

**Avisos:** Esta fic se passa durante a primeira temporada de Supernatural - Padackles / Jensen's POV – Contém cena de relação sexual entre homens.

**Presente de aniversário para a Miss Dartmoor - Sei que estou atrasada, mas foi escrita com todo amor e carinho. Você é uma pessoa muito especial! Te adoro!

* * *

><p><strong>Entrando Numa Fria<strong>

**Capítulo Único**

Eu sou um daqueles caras que gosta de ter tudo sob controle. Gosto das minhas coisas em seus devidos lugares, gosto de ter uma agenda planejada; sou o típico cara chato, como Jared diria. Brincando, é claro. Ou talvez não... Melhor deixar pra lá.

Mas continuando... Aquele era um feriado especial para mim. Sempre, desde criança, eu passava o dia de Ação de Graças junto da minha família, e desta vez não seria diferente.

Apenas uma coisinha, um pequeno detalhe que não estava nos meus planos: Jared iria comigo. Isso não era um problema, claro que não. A família dele viajou, e ver sua carinha de cachorro sem dono, tendo que passar o feriado sozinho em Vancouver, cortou o meu coração. Então eu fiz o que todo bom amigo faria: o convidei para ir comigo até o Sítio onde meus pais passariam o feriado, como faziam todos os anos.

Pegamos um avião até Dallas, e de lá mais algumas horas de carro para chegar ao local.

Jared estava ansioso, afinal ainda não conhecia minha família, só tinham conversado vez ou outra quando ele acabava atendendo ao meu celular, o metido.

Quando chegamos ao sítio, assim que saímos do carro minha irmãzinha veio ao meu encontro. Nos abraçamos por alguns instantes e então ela me largou rapidamente.

- Você deve ser o Jared! Nossa! Você é ainda mais lindo pessoalmente. E alto! – Ela não parava de matraquear, me deixando sem graça. Eu queria que Jared se sentisse à vontade.

- E você deve ser a Kenzie! – Jared parou para analisá-la – Hmm... Você parecia mais bonita na fotografia. – Jared brincou e levou um soco no braço. Fiquei com dó porque minha irmã tinha uma mão pesada, eu já tinha levado muitos daqueles ao longo da minha vida.

No minuto seguinte, os dois já saíram na minha frente, brincando um com o outro e rindo alto. E eu com medo de que Jared fosse se sentir desconfortável.

Quando entramos na sala, apresentei Jared a minha mãe. Ela o abraçou, beijou e apertou suas bochechas, do jeito que ela sempre fazia comigo. Claro que eu não fiquei com ciúmes, foi só uma observação.

Horas depois acabei descobrindo que os dois, apesar de não se conhecerem pessoalmente, já haviam trocado até mesmo receitas por telefone. Resumindo, Jared era mais íntimo da minha família do que eu sequer imaginava.

Bom, eu não sei como eu ainda me surpreendia com alguma coisa vinda de Jared. Ele era praticamente o meu oposto. Desorganizado, bagunceiro, irreverente. Talvez por sermos tão diferentes um do outro é que nos damos tão bem. Jared é o tipo de pessoa com quem posso ficar horas e horas conversando, sem nunca me cansar. Ele é alegre, está sempre sorrindo. Aliás, o seu sorriso é a sua marca registrada, é o que lhe torna de certa forma... Encantador.

As malditas covinhas que se formam em seu rosto quando sorri lhe dão um ar de inocência, e somando isso àquele olhar de filhotinho abandonado que ele costuma usar... Bingo! Ele conquista qualquer pessoa com a maior facilidade do mundo.

Jared é doce e sincero, um amigo para todas as horas, é alguém em quem eu realmente posso confiar.

O único problema é que, onde tem Jared, também tem confusão...

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, meu pai insistiu em mostrar a propriedade a ele, então toda família nos seguiu, pra variar. Fomos ver os cavalos, a horta e acabamos parando à sombra de uma árvore, na beira do riacho.

O lugar ali era muito bonito, com grama verdinha e muitas árvores. Havia também uma pequena ponte e logo depois o riacho formava uma espécie de lago, onde eu e meus irmãos costumávamos tomar banho quando crianças.

Meus pais e irmãos atravessaram a ponte, enquanto eu e Jared fomos até a beira do riacho. Eu vi algo na água, pensei que fosse um peixe e parei de repente na frente de Jared, sem querer, fazendo-o trombar em mim. Ele se desequilibrou e caiu deitado, me levando junto, e acabamos rolando um sobre o outro na areia, à beira do rio.

- Porra, Jensen – Jared me empurrou de cima dele e se levantou rapidamente, todo sem graça.

Na hora eu não entendi por que, mas no instante seguinte foi impossível não notar o volume na parte da frente das suas calças. Eu fiquei surpreso e devo ter demonstrado, ou até arregalado os olhos e possivelmente ficado de boca aberta, e pela primeira vez vi Jared ficar corado e envergonhado de verdade.

- Eu estou sem cueca, idiota! – Ele falou como se isso explicasse alguma coisa.

- E o que você estar sem cueca tem a ver com você ficar de pau duro por cair em cima, ou embaixo de mim?

- É que eu fico... Sensível, então... Qualquer coisa que encostar em mim... Não é que... Não é por sua causa, entendeu? – Quanto mais ele tentava se explicar, mais ele se enrolava, e eu estava adorando toda aquela situação.

- Não por nada, mas... Por que você está sem cueca? – Eu tive que rir, já não aguentava mais ver Jared me olhando daquele jeito, feito um cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

- Eu levantei atrasado e não consegui achar as minhas coisas, e... Acabei me vestindo correndo porque o seu pai já tinha batido na minha porta pela segunda vez, então...

- Eles estão voltando.

- O quê? Oh meu Deus, o que eu faço agora? Saio correndo? – Jared estava desesperado, sem saber como disfarçar _aquilo tudo_.

Quando minha irmã nos alcançou, eu só escutei um barulho na água e quase não acreditei. Jared tirou a camisa e mergulhou no riacho. Eu dei risadas, pois sabia que era a sua única opção naquela hora, mas confesso que fiquei com pena, afinal a água do riacho era mesmo muito gelada.

- Jared, você é louco? Vai congelar o seu traseiro! – Minha mãe gritou assim que o viu.

- Eu... Eu n-não r-resisti... – Jared respondeu ao sair da água, batendo os dentes e roxo de tanto frio.

Mas pelo menos as _coisas lá embaixo_ já tinham voltado ao normal.

Tirei minha camisa xadrez e coloquei sobre os seus ombros, então o acompanhei de volta para a casa, para que tomasse um banho quente.

Durante o resto daquele dia, cada vez que ele olhava pra mim, ou eu para ele, começávamos a rir, lembrando da situação. Tinha sido mesmo muito embaraçoso, mas lá no fundo eu tinha gostado. Ver Jared _duro_ por mim, mesmo que tenha sido pelos motivos idiotas que ele inventou, me fazia ter certa esperança.

Quando anoiteceu, peguei meu violão e nos sentamos na varanda, outro velho costume da minha família. Enquanto Josh cantava comigo, os outros sentaram em nossa volta bebendo vinho e conversando.

Eu continuava cantando, alheio à conversa, quando percebi que havia algo errado. Jared estava quieto, e isto por si só já era estranho. Mas tinha algo mais, seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua expressão era de alguém que acabara de ver uma assombração.

Terminei a música e resolvi dar uma pausa, passando a prestar atenção na conversa. Meu tio contava uma história de fantasmas, espíritos ou algo assim. Eu não sabia o motivo de Jared estar tão impressionado, afinal trabalhávamos com isso todos os dias.

Pensei que talvez ele estivesse fingindo, afinal ele era um ator, e resolvi não me preocupar.

Já era tarde da noite e o pessoal foi embora, restando apenas a família na casa.

Resolvemos entrar, pois mesmo com todo o vinho, a noite estava fria. A conversa continuou e minha mãe falava sobre os meus avós, que haviam morrido ali, naquela casa.

Logo, resolvemos ir dormir e, como um bom anfitrião, acompanhei Jared até o seu quarto.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei, estranhando o seu jeito, ainda quieto demais.

- Estou sim, tudo bem.

- Você não levou a sério as histórias que o meu tio contou, levou? Porque... São lendas. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Claro que eu sei, Jen. Qual é? Eu trabalho em Supernatural, esqueceu? – Jared forçou uma risada.

- Ok, então... Boa noite!

- Ah, ok. Boa noite.

Eu fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido e me deitei, ainda preocupado com Jared. Aquela sensação de que havia algo errado, que ele não quisera me contar, ainda estava presente.

Tentei dormir, mas rolei na cama até de madrugada, quando ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrir – eu não havia trancado – e alguém entrar em silêncio.

Só pelos passos eu percebi que era Jared e, apesar de estranhar, fiquei quieto, fingindo dormir.

Bem devagar, ele levantou o cobertor e se deitou ao meu lado. Eu estava de costas para ele, que primeiro ficou longe, depois foi chegando mais perto e logo seu corpo estava colado ao meu. Ele parecia agitado, como se estivesse com medo de alguma coisa. Não pude deixar de perceber o quanto o seu corpo era quente e a sua respiração, um tanto ofegante, batia de leve em minha nuca, me causando arrepios.

Ele ficou algum tempo ali, bem paradinho, mas de repente eu senti seus dedos tocando de leve a pele das minhas costas. Eu estava sem camisa e o seu toque delicado, quase com medo, fez o meu corpo estremecer.

Jared deve ter percebido ou suspeitado que eu estivesse acordado, pois colou seu corpo ainda mais no meu e logo percebi que ele estava ficando excitado. Ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom, e com o seu quadril colado no meu traseiro, era algo difícil de não ser notado.

Eu tentei me afastar e então ele levou sua mão até a frente da minha boxer – a única peça de roupa que eu vestia – notando que eu também estava excitado.

- Jared, o que diabos você faz aqui? – Eu afastei a sua mão e me virei de frente pra ele.

- Você parecia não estar se incomodando até agora. – Ele sorriu de um jeito travesso.

- Mas agora eu estou. O que tem de errado com o seu quarto? A cama não é confortável? – Falei de um jeito um tanto ríspido demais.

- Me desculpe, Jensen – Ele se sentou na cama – Eu não consegui dormir e comecei a ouvir coisas... Então me lembrei que os seus avós morreram aqui nesta casa e eu... Eu acho que fiquei impressionado. Eu sei que isso é ridículo, mas...

- Tudo bem, Jared. Mas isso não é motivo pra você deitar aqui e me molestar desse jeito. – Falei brincando, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Não era a minha intenção – Jared voltou a se deitar, me encarando e eu percebi que o seu rosto ficava ainda mais bonito com a claridade da lua, que entrava pela janela do quarto – Mas você estava tão quente, e... A sua pele é tão macia, que eu não resisti. Quero dizer, não que eu já tenha feito isso antes, mas... Porra, Jensen! Você também ficou excitado!

- Eu não sabia que era você! – Tentei me justificar.

- É claro que você sabia. Ou pensou que fosse quem? A sua irmã?

- Jared...

- Sabe, Jen, às vezes eu... Eu me sinto péssimo por pensar certas coisas a seu respeito, afinal você é o meu melhor amigo. Hoje pela manhã, eu mal pude me conter por ter você daquela maneira, tão perto de mim. Eu fiquei envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo o que eu sinto é tão bom... E eu sinto uma vontade enorme de beijar você, de tocar você – Jared passou a ponta dos dedos pelo meu rosto, num leve carinho, depois tocou meus lábios.

Eu não consegui mais pensar, ser tocado daquela maneira por ele, ver seu olhar cheio de desejo por mim, trouxe à tona todos os desejos secretos que eu também sentia por ele.

Eu não disse mais nada, apenas aproximei meus lábios, tomando os seus num beijo suave, que foi se aprofundando aos poucos.

Não tínhamos pressa, o mundo parecia ter congelado ao nosso redor. Eu precisava tocar cada pedacinho da sua pele, sentir o seu gosto, o seu cheiro. E Jared parecia querer o mesmo, pois a forma que ele beijava e mordia o meu pescoço estava me deixando cada vez mais louco de tesão.

Ele foi descendo e brincando com sua língua em meus mamilos, descendo pelo meu abdômen e eu só conseguia gemer e me deliciar com as sensações.

Senti sua mão grande puxar minha boxer para baixo e envolver meu pênis, que já estava completamente duro, pedindo por atenção. Ele me masturbou por alguns instantes, bem devagar, em seguida deslizou sua língua pela extensão.

Eu mal pude acreditar quando ele abocanhou meu membro quase por completo e passou a sugá-lo, um tanto desajeitado no início, mas pegando o jeito e me levando à loucura logo depois.

Quando senti que ia gozar, tirei meu pênis da sua boca, lambuzando o seu queixo e os seus dedos com meu sêmen. Foi sem dúvida o melhor boquete que eu recebi em toda a minha vida.

Jared limpou o queixo com as costas das mãos e sorriu de um jeito sacana, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava por algo na gaveta do criado mudo. Camisinhas, eu logo imaginei e me senti aliviado por ter sempre algumas em todo lugar que eu vou.

Ele empurrou uma das minhas pernas para o lado e se ajoelhou entre elas. Senti um arrepio na espinha, sabendo que seria eu quem ficaria por baixo. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso me assustava, pois seria a primeira vez, me deixava feliz por ser com Jared, a pessoa que eu mais confiava e desejava no mundo.

Jared usou seus dedos lambuzados com meu sêmen para me preparar, introduzindo um dedo de cada vez. Senti dor e desconforto no início, mas de maneira alguma eu iria parar. Eu queria, eu precisava senti-lo dentro de mim, já não podia mais esperar.

Ele ergueu as minhas pernas e as colocou sobre os seus ombros, vestiu o preservativo em seu membro e o posicionou na minha entrada.

Meu corpo parecia queimar e rasgar por dentro à medida que ele me penetrava. Abafei um grito, tentando relaxar. Depois de me acostumar com sua presença, nossos corpos passaram a se mover, bem devagar...

Logo, isso já não era suficiente e eu pedi por mais, ao que Jared obedeceu prontamente. Ele passou a dar estocadas fortes e profundas, me fazendo gemer e dizer coisas desconexas cada vez que ele entrava com força, acertando algo dentro de mim que me fazia delirar de prazer.

Nossos corpos estavam suados e nossos gemidos se confundiam, enquanto nos movíamos loucamente, com Jared me masturbando no mesmo ritmo que suas estocadas.

Eu gozei mais uma vez e Jared logo me seguiu, gozando dentro de mim. Senti o peso do seu corpo desabar sobre o meu de uma maneira gostosa.

Ficamos naquela posição por alguns instantes, recuperando o fôlego, e depois nos deitamos lado a lado, adormecendo em seguida.

Acordei pela manhã sentindo meu corpo levemente dolorido. Mas não era isso o que me incomodava, e sim o fato de Jared não estar mais ali. A cama de repente parecia tão vazia sem ele.

Nem tive tempo de pensar, o meu coração disparou ao ouvir a voz de minha irmã do lado de fora da porta:

- Jared!

- Kenzie, é...

- Oh meu deus, Jared! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que vocês não eram só amigos... Viu mãe? Eu não te falei?

- O quê? – Quando abri a porta do quarto, curioso pelo barulho, vi Jared olhando de Kenzie para minha mãe, sem saber se saía correndo e se escondia, ou se dizia alguma coisa.

- Eu não vou dizer que não estou surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo eu fico feliz, Jared. O Jensen sempre falou tão bem de você, eu...

- Mãe!

- Jensen, você não precisa esconder algo assim da sua família, sabe que nós não temos preconceito e...

- Não existe nada entre mim e Jared, mãe! Nada! Nós somos apenas amigos! – Eu praticamente gritei, nervoso.

- Mas eu pensei que... – Donna não completou a frase, mas olhou para Jared, que estava descalço, sem camisa e com a calça de moletom amassada. Isso depois de sair do _meu_ quarto.

- Não é nada que vocês estão pensando. O Jared só foi ao meu quarto para me acordar, pois sabia que eu queria sair cedo para cavalgar, só isso!

Neste momento, meu pai também levantou e se juntou a família, sem nem saber o que estava acontecendo. Jared continuava parado, imóvel, sem saber o que fazer.

Mas algo em seu semblante mudou, ele parecia... Magoado.

A discussão com minha mãe e minha irmã recomeçou, fomos até a sala e eu só percebi a falta de Jared quando ele apareceu ali, com sua mala.

- Jensen, eu... Minha mãe ligou, e eles... Eles já estão de volta, então eu vou até San Antônio. Desculpem o incômodo e obrigado por tudo! – Jared falou se dirigindo a minha mãe, virou as costas e se foi, sem que eu tivesse tempo de processar o que acabara de acontecer.

Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi me sentar no sofá, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Estava tudo errado. Não era para ser assim. A noite tinha sido tão maravilhosa, por que as coisas tinham que terminar desse jeito?

Por que Jared tinha que ter saído do meu quarto bem naquela hora? Por que a minha família não podia ficar de boca fechada pelo menos uma vez na vida e fazer de conta que não percebeu nada?

- Jensen! Eu quero uma resposta! – Ouvi a minha mãe dizer, mas eu nem sabia o que ela tinha perguntado, estava alheio a tudo.

- O quê?

- Afinal de contas, vocês dois estão juntos ou não?

- Não!

- Filho, as paredes do seu quarto não têm isolamento acústico – Olhei pra minha mãe sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir - É ele, não é? A pessoa por quem você disse estar perdidamente apaixonado. Foi por isso que você não quis dizer quem era?

- Mãe...

- Jensen, por favor! Nós ainda somos a sua família! – Minha mãe insistiu e eu sabia que ela não iria desistir tão cedo.

- Está bem. É ele, ok? É por ele que eu estou apaixonado! Mas eu não... Eu não estava pronto pra isso, mãe! Será que dá pra entender? Foi a primeira vez que...

- A primeira? Foi a primeira vez que você dois... – Minha irmã sempre falava demais.

- E você o deixou ir? Daquele jeito? – Minha mãe me olhou como se eu fosse a pior das criaturas, fazendo eu me sentir ainda mais culpado.

Olhei para o meu pai, em busca de pelo menos uma pessoa sensata naquela casa, mas ele apenas deu de ombros, concordando com minha mãe.

- Eu não disse nada que o magoasse, eu apenas...

- Disse que não existe "nada" entre vocês? Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen. Você acabou de transar com ele pela primeira vez! – Eu odiava quando a minha mãe falava sobre esses assuntos, fazendo parecer a coisa mais natural do mundo. Por que diabos a minha família tinha que ser tão liberal?

- Ele foi a San Antônio, vocês ouviram.

- Você acreditou mesmo que a família dele voltou de viagem, assim, do nada? Justamente na hora que ele mais queria sumir daqui? Você o deixou em uma péssima situação, Jensen.

- O que eu faço agora? – O meu cérebro estava trabalhando em câmera lenta – Como eu vou saber pra onde ele foi?

- Aeroporto, Jensen! Ele deve estar voltando para Vancouver. Pra onde mais? – Dessa vez, foi o meu pai quem respondeu.

Peguei um casaco, as chaves do carro do meu pai e saí em disparada em direção ao aeroporto. Eu deveria ter segurado Jared, não o deixado ir, mas confesso que estava tão atordoado com aquela coisa toda da minha família, que sequer me dei conta do que estava acontecendo.

Só esperava, do fundo do meu coração, que não fosse tarde demais, que Jared não tivesse conseguido pegar um vôo de imediato. Provavelmente ele não conseguiria, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam acontecendo naquela manhã, eu já não duvidava de mais nada.

Enquanto dirigia, minha mente vagou para os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Tinha sido tudo tão inesperado, quero dizer, talvez eu esperasse por isso desde o dia que o conheci, mas não esperava que fosse acontecer ali, na casa dos meus pais, com a minha família inteira de testemunha.

Eu tinha deixado Jared em uma péssima situação, e o pior de tudo, nem tivemos a chance de conversar depois do que aconteceu. Eu o amava, sim, o amava com todas as minhas forças. Mas não tinha certeza se o meu amor era correspondido.

Teria ele transado comigo por amor? Ou tinha sido apenas tesão? A minha cabeça estava tão confusa que eu nem sei como consegui chegar.

Desci do carro e corri pelo aeroporto procurando por ele. Me informei com a atendente sobre os próximos vôos para Vancouver e então continuei o procurando. O vôo ainda demoraria, Jared teria que estar ali em algum lugar.

Por sorte, quando passei em frente à cafeteria ele estava lá, com uma xícara de café em sua frente, e a cabeça apoiada entre as mãos.

Suspirei aliviado e me sentei na cadeira a sua frente.

- Jen? O que você...

- Que bom que eu consegui te encontrar, Jared – Falei com a voz ofegante, devido ao cansaço.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sou eu quem deve perguntar. San Antônio não fica nesta direção. Por que você mentiu pra mim?

- Eu... Eu não menti, eu só... Mudei de ideia.

- Jared, eu sei que te deixei em uma péssima situação hoje de manhã. A minha família é totalmente maluca, cara. Me desculpe!

- Não tem por que você se desculpar, Jensen. Eu é que devia ter tomado cuidado, eu saí do seu quarto daquele jeito, e... Talvez eu nem devesse ter ido lá durante a noite.

- Você está arrependido? – Eu devo ter prendido a respiração, com medo da resposta.

- Não! Nunca! Eu acho que... Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Com certeza foi. Mas eu não quero perder a sua amizade, Jen. Eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você.

- Hey! Você nunca vai me perder, ok? Porque eu também já não consigo mais viver sem você. Sem ouvir o som da sua voz, das suas risadas, sem olhar pro seu rosto todas as manhãs quando você acorda com um terrível bom humor. Sem ver você sorrir pra mim sem mesmo ter um motivo. Sem as suas manias irritantes e adoráveis ao mesmo tempo...

- Isso é... É algum tipo de declaração de amor? – Jared perguntou baixinho, olhando ao redor pra se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo.

- Cara, eu estou abrindo o meu coração aqui – Abri os braços, gesticulando, e isso o fez sorrir. Seu primeiro sorriso naquela manhã infernal.

- Acho que eu esperei por isso desde o dia em que te conheci. Eu nem acredito que finalmente... Que nós... – Jared não conseguiu terminar a frase, estava com a voz embargada e tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Pegue a sua mala e vamos sair daqui. Este não é um bom lugar para conversarmos. Você sabe onde este tipo de conversa termina, não é mesmo? – Ergui as sobrancelhas e sorri com malícia, o fazendo sorrir também.

Saímos do aeroporto e entramos no carro. Fechei os vidros para que ninguém pudesse nos ver e tomei os seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Jared retribuiu, devorando os meus como se o mundo fosse acabar no minuto seguinte.

- E agora? Como vai ser?

- Agora, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é parar em um motel de beira de estrada – Jared gargalhou – E depois... Depois não importa. Vamos viver o agora, sem nos preocuparmos com mais nada.

FIM.


End file.
